The Prince's Betrothal
by ZodiAqua
Summary: COMPLETE! You are a beautiful lady who is going to marry the heir to the throne. Sounds perfect right? Not. For Alanna, things couldn't get any worse:Gods fighting, mixed emotions, plots to steal the throne, prophecies, a secret affair, abuse, treachery.
1. Chapter 1: Betrothal

Hi you guys! Please Review!!! I'll only update if I get 10 reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own or I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Prince Jonathan paced around his room until his legs were weak. He hated the decision his parents made for him. He hated this whole life. Jon sat down and stared at the ceiling as he thought of what to do. Suddenly inspired, Jon wrote a quick note, took some money and left his room. He took one glance at his squire; asleep in the room connected to his. Jon was about to leave the room when Thom woke up.  
"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously. Jon never really liked Thom; the only reason he chose him was because Thom came from along line of Tortallan heritage. Another of one of his parents' decisions.  
"No where," Jon said irritably.  
"Is this about my sister?" Thom asked quietly.  
Jon stopped in his tracks. The only thing Thom talked highly of was his sister in the convent. That was the reason why Jon never told him how much he didn't want to marry her. He didn't even know her!  
"Yes, and no," Jon said slowly. Anything could put Thom in a bad mood.  
"Thought so."  
"You don't know how it feels to be forced to do something you don't want to do!" Jon yelled, his fist shaking.  
"I don't, now?" Thom laughed ironically. His knight master obviously didn't know about what happened before he left Trebond for the palace.  
Jon stared at Thom. He never really seemed human. Like he was incapable of human emotion because Jon never sensed any feeling in Thom. Except for ambition, anger and greed. Until lately, Jon thought Thom was not able to love either because he never flirted, never danced and never had a fling. It seems like Thom could only love 3 things. Himself, power, his sister, which surprised Jon greatly. But, now Jon felt like Thom pitied him.  
"What do you mean?" Jon asked, half annoyed half interested.  
Thom looked like he had expressed more than he wanted to. Jon forgot that Thom was a very private person.  
"Nothing."  
Jon turned to leave, but Thom stopped him.  
"Just write a letter to my sister, telling her to tell me that you are ok where ever you are."  
That surprised Jon. Thom was going to be worried about him. He gave him the smallest of nods and left the room, with his cloak hood up. As Jon left the courtyard, he took a last glance at the palace and mounted his horse, riding into the distance. Only an hour later, the King's own caught up with him and brought him home. He was immediately locked in his room and guards were place outside his door.  
  
It has been six months and Jon never left his room. Tonight would be the first time Jon would be able to see the moon and stars up close. Sadly, the confinement of his room left its mark on Jon. After he thought about, Jon concluded that the Trebond whore should be thankful for being with him, a prince in line for the throne. Enough for the plans he thought up in the limitations of his prison. Jon was looking forward to the ball being held in honor of his bride who was coming and going to be introduced to court. Especially the ball after the ball. He grinned crazily to no one in particular as he dressed for the occasion.  
  
Jon sat down bored beyond belief on a throne on the other side of his parents. His bride to be was late. He amused himself by flirting to a nearby lady whose bosom was nearly hanging out of her neckline. She also had too much make up on and perfect tresses. Hmm, he thought, She would be a great mistress. He invited her to dance with him by kissing her hand, his lips lingering on her skin for a second longer than most would. She smiled and accepted his invitation. They danced in the latest fashion and everyone watched them. Only one person sat down on the side, watching them with a look of disapproval rather than appreciation. Thom drained cup after cup of strong wine, though he hated to drink. He watched the prince twirl his dancing partner round and round, knowing that somehow, she'll end up in his bed very soon. Thom took another gulp of wine. Jon was very 'active' at court, all ladies knew as much. Even with a bride, Thom could tell he'd still be as 'active' as before. Alanna on the other hand, hated to be tied down, which he was sure she would be. With duties as queen and satisfising Jon, uh, lust, she will have time only to sleep, which would also be, interrupted. This was the worst marriage pairing ever. Alanna and Jon were as different as black and white and she would never stoop to his level to make him 'happy'. He also noted with satisfaction that Alanna deserved better than a boy trying to be a man, even if he was a prince. Thom tipped his head back to drink the rest of the bottle's contents as Myles sat down beside him.  
"Aren't you a bit young to brush your problems away with liquor, Thom?" Myles asked sternly  
"So what if I am?" Thom retorted harshly. Myles always watched Thom with both eyes and it made him uncomfortable that someone was putting their nose in his business.  
"If you believe that he doesn't deserve your sister and you are hesitant to their marriage, you shouldn't make it that obvious," Myles suggested quietly so he wouldn't be over heard.  
"Maybe I want to! I want him to know how much of an ass he is and that my sister should have better!" Thom whispered so angrily that he jumped out of his seat and left the ball in pure rage.  
Myles fingered an unopened bottle of wine and unscrewed the top. He poured the scarlet wine into a silver goblet and raised it to Thom's empty seat.  
"To the end of the world," he murmured and took a sip.  
The dance had ended and Jon separated from his partner who was accepting a dance invitation from Gary. Jon gave Gary an evil eye and went back to his seat to watch them dance. Only moments later, the herald cleared his voice until he gained everyone's attention.  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond has arrived!" he yelled. All heads turned to see a short lady walk down the grand staircase, her violet silk dress moved like a water fall as she walked down each stair carefully. A head of copper was fashioned in the latest style, a grand bun with curls erupting from the top and sides. She looked at Jon and didn't smile as he met her at the bottom of the stairs to escort her to the royal family. The queen and king kissed her cheek as they greeted her with smiles. After they chatted for a bit, she asked the king if she could see her brother. The king's mouth hardened as he informed her that Thom had left the ball. She looked a bit cast fallen but accepted Jon's dance request. He led her to the floor and twirled her effortlessly.  
"So, is Thom behaving?" she asked though she much rather talking about the fencing courts and archery butts.  
"Let's not talk about Thom," he asked annoyed. Her question took him by surprise. Usually, women wanted to talk about him.  
"As you wish. What do you want to talk about?" Alanna asked, equally as annoyed.  
Jon shrugged. "How about me?"  
Now Alanna was disgusted. It took all of her convent training to for it not to show on her face. "What about you?" she snapped.  
Jon was shocked. A woman has never talked to him in that tone. "Lady Alanna, rule no.1, always do as I say. Or else."  
"Or else what?" she dared him.  
Jon grinned evilly. "I'll kill your brother."  
Alanna shrieked and pushed him away. She began to run out the door and to the gardens. All eyes watched the fleeing purple figure cross the moonlight and then watched the prince walk stiffly after her, a small smile on his face, the only thing revealing his intentions.  
Alanna continued to run until her heels gave away and she tripped. She lay on the grass, her eyes filling up with tears. How she hated that the gods didn't want her to be a knight and only a soft lady. A flash appeared, revealing the most perfect being Alanna has ever seen. The being smiled her red lips. Alanna recognized the face from all the paintings coating the convent walls.  
"You.you can't be."Alanna stuttered.  
"Oh, Alanna," the Great Mother Goddess smiled sadly. "I have come to help you with your path. We have chosen it, but you get to decide how to live it. You must teach the prince how to love, or all is lost. There will be no Tortall."  
"What? Why? How?" Alanna asked.  
"It is not my duty to tell you the future, only how to prevent it," the goddess answered. She began to fade. "He is coming. Be gentle. Remember, you are in the hand of a goddess." The Great Mother disappeared.  
Only seconds later, Jon appeared, his mouth in a smirk. Alanna crawled away from him. Jon's face didn't change, he just walked faster.  
"What do you want with me?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
"It's very simple, I want you to want me," he said, picking her off the floor very gently, catching her violet eyes with his blue eyes. They widened a bit as she stepped away from him.  
Instinct or Duty? She thought as he led her to a nearby bench.  
Freedom or Prison? Jon was rubbing her inner thigh now, kissing her neck.  
Joy or Pain?  
  
Like it, Hate it, Tell Me!  
  
Zodi Aqua 


	2. Chapter 2: Pure Animal

Forget reviews, I'm going to put it up any ways. I write like everyday so I had this ever since I put up the first chapter and I'm sick of waiting cause I'm totally impatient. My problem not your's, I know. I got the next chapter done also so give me 5 reviews. 

Disclaimer: I change their lives to fit my whims, but I don't own 'em. 

Alanna smacked his hand away. She was visibly shaking with anger. How dare he do this! He barely knew her! Sure, she heard the stories, but stories were just stories that dimwitted noble ladies made up to pass the time along. Apparently, in this case, they were true.

"I will not let you seduce me you sick…prince you!" Alanna finished lamely. Insults were not something they taught regularly at the convent. She turned and began to walk into the castle, but not through the ballroom, of course. She was bare foot!

"I see you have poor memory. Let me refresh it!" Jon said, too sweetly. He waved his hand and a small Thom appeared on his palm. Jon clutched his hand and Thom screamed. Jon smiled as he watched Alanna's horror. She was white and her purple eyes moistened. He could tell that she was fighting against forfeiting. Thom continued to scream, Alanna could hear him call her name as his lungs ran out of oxygen. Jon made the figure disappear within a flash of blue light.

"So, changed your mind, Trebond?"

Alanna was thinking deeply. He could be just bluffing. It was obvious he was a mad baboon. She fought the urge to smile. The image of Jon scratching his butt was fresh in her mind. But, when she concocted an image of Jon sticking sticks into the ground to eat the ants that crawled onto the bark, Alanna had to laugh.

Jon's expression of her outburst was pure fury. He slapped her on the cheek so hard, that an imprint of his hand remained there for close to 3 minutes. Alanna stared at him as she laid a delicate finger on her cheek bone.

"If you will just follow me to my chambers, you will spare your brother's life and my abuse. At least, for the time being. Lay your stubbornness aside, I assure you that I will quite make it worth your while," Jon lifted her chin with 2 fingers.

"Don't touch me!" Alanna snarled, but did accept his arm when he offered it to her.

Jon smiled in his mocking way and escorted her to his room, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

She is forceful and stubborn, I'll admit it, but in the end, I will break her. She will be mine, Jon thought, figuring out ways to achieve his personal goals without resistance. He amused himself with ideas, each more extravagant than the other.

Alanna on the other hand thought about how she could possibly save her country from complete destruction with out going cuckoo and becoming Mrs. Mad Baboon. The effort was made in vain because she couldn't possibly think straight with the images that were forming in her head of what could possibly happen when they reach the prince's room. Alanna gave up the anti destruction plans and focused on keeping her breathing constant.

When they reached the door, guards bowed to them and opened it up so they could go into the chamber. 

"We are not to be disturbed," the prince commanded to the guard in a whisper and led Alanna on to his bed. She gasped. His whole room was blue, black and white. The large bed held furs dyed black and underneath them were blue silk sheets so delicate, she was afraid to sit on them. His bed frame was cherry mahogany and the canopy, transparent white. On the left side of the room was a desk, the exact shade of wood as the bed frame which held billons of paper, some with massive ink drops others torn and wrinkled. Alanna got up from the bed and took a random paper out to examine it. Jon caught her arm so quickly; she had only a second to glance at the title. It read: Agenda.

"Lady, what is private shall remain private," Jon grabbed the paper from her hand and disposed of it into the fire. He set her down his bed and continued to stand. "As you have come, to be my wife, there are a few rules I need you to follow:

You will always do what I say. You will never question me or argue with me. In public, you will never make a scene and will always be polite to me. If a man were to ask you to dance, you would refuse him and wait for me to escort you to the dance floor. You will never talk to a man in public, unless it was your brother or my father. You will always be descent in public. You will never tell anyone what happens in this room or what is said. You will never tell anyone you are mistreated. You will never run away. You will always act like a queen." 

Alanna felt like asking him to write it down so she would remember. They were simple rules, but she disliked them greatly. Rules were usually put for the safety of one's self. These rules were for the safety of Jon's manhood (A/N The state of being a man, an adjective, NOT a noun) and made her and her brother safe from Jon's wraith. Therefore, Alanna found little refuge in them. Jon was making things up as he went and would always be more than happy to make her pay for buying the jewel bracelet he wanted for her brother or whatever little thing she did that he didn't like. 

"You understand, dearest?" he asked, brushing his fingers up and down her arm. Alanna drew away from him. "Oh yes, how could I forget? There is one last rule. You are mine and I will do with you as I will." He untied the front of her dress. Alanna whimpered as he rolled on top of her. She didn't notice, but she was silently calling for Thom. It was something they shared, at the other's will, they could read each other's minds. As a result, Thom barged in through his connecting room. Jon jump off of Alanna and held her protectively in his arms.

Did you call me?- he asked silently. Yes! Look at what he was doing!- What do you want me to do about it? He's the prince. He owns you- 

Alanna shrieked. This was not her brother. She pushed herself out of Jon's arms and peered into 'Thom's' eyes. They were blue.

"What have you done with him?" Alanna demanded, crying in the inside.

"Just a little spell. I told Thom that if he didn't let me use him, I would kill you. Aren't you all one big happy threatened family? Once I am sure you will always obey me, I will free your brother. If you continue you to act like you have, I will kill him and toss your soul out like I did him until you will learn," Jon said simply as every person in the world was familiar with this type of torment.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this?" she cried out in agony. 

Jon looked away, remembering the dream he had every night for the past 6 months. It filled him up with rage, hate, longing and, loneliness. He couldn't confide to her. She was the reason why he woke up in the middle of the night, screaming unheard shrieks, dreading the next night where he would revisit his fears.. 

"I told you not to question me!" he yelled violently, tearing the clothes off her body. It happened so fast, this was not pleasure. It was pure animal. As Jon drifted off to sleep, Alanna was afraid of the light of the next day and what it would bring.

Short chapter I know, but good mild cliffhanger. For of you, wonderful (waves and blows kisses to the reader) people who take the time to read my stories, sniff, I couldn't have done it without you! I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. 

For all you George fans, stay tunned! For all you Jon fans, stay tunned! For all you Lord Wyldon fans, you're outta luck. 

Remember, review! Please!

~ Zodi Aqua


	3. Chapter 3: The Vision

Summer Vacation is so boring! I am decomposing out of pure boredom. Can anyone tell me if you can be bored to death? I need to know! I'll have to write a will. I am too young to die! (Gets glare from the reader.) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You guys want to read the story, not my pathetic being. 

Disclaimer: Nothings mine. 

Alanna woke up drowsy from her poor sleeping state. How can you sleep with death? she wondered as she sank back into her pillow. Even with the furs and sheets covering her body, she was very cold. These days, Alanna couldn't tell if it was in the inside or outside. She shivered. Alanna rolled over, seeking comfort, but locked eyes with death. That's what he meant to her now.

Jon smiled cruelly. It was her who feared him now. He could see it in the depths of her violet eyes. She squirmed away from him, but Jon grabbed her forcefully. The lady wouldn't look at him. 

"That's no way to treat your husband. Give him a kiss, he deserves it. You are lucky to have him," Jon laughed pulling her to him. Alanna fought back.

"I'll sooner kiss a pig," Alanna replied coldly, trying to push herself away from him. Jon let go abruptly and Alanna fell off the bed. She struggled to stand and he watched her, a look of awe on his face.

She was a goddess, he thought. Never had he seen a body like her's. Jon leaned closer to the edge of the bed. 

When Alanna got up, she noticed Jon was staring at her oddly. She looked down and noticed her form. With a shriek, Alanna grabbed a sheet to cover herself. Jon looked away with what looked like a blush. 

"You're beautiful," he said, getting up to reach her. Alanna averted her eyes. She had no intention to see the nude form of death. Jon touched her shoulder, with a fingertip. Suddenly, a particle of the nightmare aroused in his mind. Jon drew back quickly. 

"Get dressed," he ordered and went to his bath.

******

Breakfast was more than Alanna cared to have. She sat down on Jon's left side and the queen's right side. Jon wouldn't let her sit near any man, especially after Gareth of Naxen flirted with her earlier that morning. She hadn't seen anyone with that much anger. And it wasn't the out loud destructive kind. It was the quiet and calculating kind. The look on Jon's face made her shudder. He was ready to kill the man from Naxen, both of Jon's hand were neatly around the knight's throat. If she hadn't stepped in front of the prince and kissed him, she would be sure that Jon would have choked Gareth until his lungs burst under his hands. After he let go, he mumbled something that Alanna couldn't hear to the knight and left to the dining hall, ordering her to follow. When she was seated, a servant told her in a hush that Sir Gareth was the prince's own cousin and best friend. Alanna almost dropped her crystal champagne cup in surprise. The thing that scared her most was that Jon would kill his own best friend and it wasn't saying much about how the marriage would turn out.

As Alanna ate her food in small neatly cut bites, Jon flirted with a lady across from him and rubbed Alanna's knee at the same time. She shifted uncomfortably away from him and leaned towards the queen.

"Who is that lady?" Alanna asked in her most polite tone.

"I believe that is Lady Delia of Eldorne, Duke Roger's betrothed. You do know that the duke is Jon's cousin, right?"

Alanna nodded numbly. She heard odd things about this sorcerer in her brother's letters. The King's Own discovered the duke making a sickness in his chambers. The Sweating Sickness, Alanna recalled but wasn't sure. He claimed that he was discovering its path and trying to find a cure. According to her brother, he was really brewing it so he could kill Jon and move up as heir to the Tortallan throne and Alanna believed him entirely. She was to be wary around both the traitorous duke and his slutty wife for they would be out to get her now too, being Jon's wife and provider of his heir. Alanna sighed. She wanted nothing more than to refuse the betrothal and disappear into Tortall, perhaps masquerading as a man and training as a hunter or guard. Enough of dreams and wishes though. They hadn't worked when she was ten and they wouldn't work now. Alanna took another bite of her too sweet pancakes. Her stomach rebelled and threatened to throw it back up. Alanna got up quickly and all watched her curiously.

"May I be excuse?" Alanna asked breathlessly. "I need a few moments outside. I feel a bit ill."

The King glanced at the queen, she nodded. She looked at Jon and he was absorbed with the conversation with Lady Delia and hadn't heard a word. The queen sighed.

"Go on," the king said, his eyes following the red head until she disappeared from view.

Alanna walked through the courtyard. She watched archers and fencers with a feeling of deep envy. How she longed to be like them. Some of the men stopped what they were doing to watch her. Alanna pretended she didn't notice. One tall man with coal black eyes went as far as to speak to her, but the Naxen knight collided with him and stopped him in the middle of his sentence. He was warning the tall man. Alanna ran fast, she didn't care where she went, as long as it was far away. She felt like a zoo animal, she was kept in cage as all watched her. They couldn't do anything more. She began to sob. 

A man watched her from afar. His hazel eyes were on the poor woman crying her heart out. He sighed. She was very pretty, despite her current crying appearance. But, she was a lady, let alone a court lady. She wouldn't want to mingle with commoners. Not if she was brought up like all the other stuck up snobs they called nobles. He was about to leave when the woman stopped crying and noticed him. She tried to smile.

"I bet I look like a hag," she wiped her nose as she laughed.

"I've seen worse in my day," he said, staring at her. Her eyes were an odd purple color now that they weren't flooded with tears and her hair was a soft copper color. He liked her looks.

"I'm sorry, I am Lady Alanna of Trebond," she curtsied. She thought about adding Conte' but she refused to acknowledge that death was her betrothed. 

His eyes widened. She was the prince's betrothal. But, if she wasn't going to say anything, neither was he. He knew the prince once. Even considered him a friend, but not anymore. He thought bitterly about what the prince had done to him, the worst betrayal a rogue could ask for, even amongst thieves. 

"I am George Cooper, of the lesser city, will it bother you?" he gave her a twisted smile.

Alanna frowned. Did he really think she was like those nobles? "Not at the least George Cooper."

He smiled. "Then I must be George."

"And I, Alanna."

He took her hand and grinned, "How is life in the palace?"

"Dull."

George laughed; he never met a noble like her before.

"The prince not your type?"

Alanna longed for someone she could confide to, and this George seemed right. She felt like she knew him from somewhere before. Or sometime, perhaps. Alanna told this man everything, and didn't regret it in the least. In fact, she found George even more sympathetic than she thought.

"If you would like, I can smuggle you out of there. Whenever, as long as you don't mind being with a thief."

"I rather be a thief than a noble if it means I am betrothed to that monster. But, I can't leave, not yet. Not until I get the prince's trust and get my brother back. Then we'll both leave. Thank you so much," Alanna wiped her eyes and gave George a kiss on the cheek. The second her lips touched his skin, Alanna had a vision.

_It was her and George, they were in a room together and George was about to sit on the bed next her when Jon opened the door. His face was filled with anger and some sort of joy. He snapped his fingers and 3 guards appeared. 2 held George and 1 held her. George was seated on a chair with 2 swords at his throat. Alanna was sure he could outwit them both, but he wanted to stay, to see what the prince would do to her. Little did he know that he had to, even if he rather not. Jon walked towards Alanna and removed her dress. George rocked his chair violently but he couldn't get out. _

"Don't forget, George. I own her," Jon hissed. He took of his clothes and lowered himself on Alanna. 

George moaned in horror as he watched his lover be seduced. And the whole time, Jon kept his eyes on George, to see his reaction as he made Alanna cater after his every whim.

Alanna drew back and stared at George with shining eyes. George was about to kiss her when she heard footsteps approach. He nodded and whispered, "I'll meet you in the lesser library in 2 days." And he left.

Only moments later, Jon appeared.

"I heard voices, male voices," his eyes hardened

"You are mistaken, my lord," Alanna said coldly. 

"Did I?" he asked, blue magic outlining him. 

Alanna gazed at the angry king and froze. 

I know, short. I meant to make it longer, but I got 2 chapter 2s and I need to get that copy off!!!!!! This was all I had done and it's the only way to correct this Mirthos forsaken mess.

~Zodi Aqua


	4. Chapter 4: Thom

Ok, you guys are really disgusted with me. What's wrong with Jon? How can you do this to him? Well, I'll tell you. I mean, I like Jon also and for a while I was mad at Alanna for not choosing him, but I realized that she would have no real adventure as Queen and George had that kind of personality that would keep her entertained up all the way past the golden years. But, that's another story. Any ways in my mind, princes have it easy. Clothes, money, women, looks, you name it. But, I am not one of those people who go on and on about happily ever afters. The characters have to struggle to know what true happiness is. So, you can always expect some sort of twist or flip flop in the story. The one's you can predict are too boring, what's the point in even reading them? I mean, most stories about Alanna in the convent explain her going from ball to ball, each one stunning and men begging for her. Ok, life is not that perfect. And, they try to add suspense to the story by having her going against the duke to save her beloved prince's life, in the end they say how they loved each other and life is ookie dookie. Then Roger begs for forgiveness and everyone decides not to rebel because they let their conscience be their guide. As far as I am concerned, there is no Jiminy Cockroach in my story. Sorry, it's cricket. Anyway, I am making Jon and Alanna HUMAN!!!!!! Alright everyone?! For all you who are still unconvinced, there is a very good explanation for Jon's way of thinking. I control it! It makes it interesting!!! MUH HA HA HA! JK JK. It's not that. You will find out when the price is right. I mean, TIME!!! Ok, enough with the chat and onward to what you REALLY wanted to read in the first place.

Disclaimer: By now, I think you guys know that nothing belongs to me. 

Alanna froze. It wasn't the magic that scared her. She was over that for a while. Besides, Alanna was one of the most powerful mages the convent has ever seen since she learned to harness it. The magic teacher at her school said as much. She would be more than able defeat this prince baboon with her eyes closed. But, what made her freeze was that his magic was tinted orange. (A/N Yeah, I know where you guys think this is going. Roger is impersonating Jon or taking control over his mind, making him the crazy guy that you all hate, but I assure you that is NOT the case! Remember, twists and flip, flops!) Alanna stepped back. 

"Tell me the truth. Or it's the dungeon," Jon meant to threaten her, but Alanna was relieved. If she were to be stuck in the dungeon for a while, Jon would be too preoccupied with Lady Delia to remember to make her life miserable. Therefore, she might get a good night's sleep with no interruptions. Alanna made the mistake of smiling at the thought. Jon noticed her face and frowned. After a few seconds though, Jon began to smile in his 'I've got the advantage' look. Alanna gulped but tried not to look any less satisfied.

"Or perhaps, instead of the dungeon, my room would suit you better. Yes, unless you reveal to me the truth, my chambers would be your prison for a long, long time. So what would it be? One little word or most of eternity (A/N sorry, large exaggeration, but it's the only thing that makes Jon's point get across) in my modest living with Your's truly," Jon grabbed her wrist and twisted it as Alanna lowered to cease the pain. He continued twist until Alanna fell to the floor and curled up like a worm, trembling. Jon had little pity for his to- be. He lay back on a nearby tree watched her, not even bothering to help her out.

"No, there was no man here. I was talking to myself," she whispered, sucking back her saliva. It wasn't worth it. Not being queen, mot being married to a handsome prince, not living a fairytale and being the bell of the ball, and not even to save her brother. Alanna closed her eyes to hold back tears. She would just tell him that she gave up and refused to marry him. Alanna was about to open her mouth and speak the forbidden word of defeat when she heard someone speak to her from a distance.

__

"Come on Alanna, you wouldn't give up that easy. Not with out a fight! Where is my knight wannabe sister who use to duck me into the fishpond when we were just kids? Who use to skin a rabbit faster than a grown man? If that prince isn't a rabbit, what is?" 

"Thom?" Alanna asked, not believing her ears. A picture formed in her mind. Her tall brother was smiling lazily, his violet eyes reflecting mischievous glints. "How?"

__

"Alanna, you forget quickly how powerful I am."

Alanna almost laughed. Even when separated from his body, all he cared about was his Gift and how strong he was. 

__

"Jon thought that he had me all figured out. He underestimates me. Him and his duke cousin. Roger was eager to help Jon with his spell to separate me, the duke never liked me; I was too good with the Gift. Anyways, what you see around the prince's magical aura is the after effects. No need to worry, your betrothed is not under the Roger's spell. I made sure of that. Jon will never be controlled by the duke as far as the mind and body go. On the other hand don't do anything the prince tells you to do. He has not imprisoned me from my body in anyway. That was just my simulacra. Nothing to worry about. Minor magic. It makes a copy of me. I am actually well hidden in a university in Carthak with a friend, Arram Draper. He is a mage. Fairly decent one. But, of course, he can't rival me in power."

Alanna heard a laugh in the back round. 

__

"Aren't you modest _Thom?"_

"So, Alanna, just lay low for a while, don't tell anyone of this conversation. Arram will come to the palace in 2 or 3 weeks to watch over you and make sure the duke won't do anything as long as I am 'separated' from my body. I will stay with a teacher called Lindhall while Arram is over with you. Don't worry, the simulacra won't disappear. I got to go," Thom became more and more faint.

"Thom? Wait I have to ask you why I…" Alanna began but didn't finish. Her brother was no longer there. Damn you (A/N sorry for the curse, but there is no effect if it's not there) Thom! Why didn't you take me with you?" Alanna let her head drop to the floor. 

Jon finally walked towards his bride to touch her neck. She was out cold. After listening to what she was mumbling about even though he didn't understand most of it. He picked her up, smiling. He finally had a reason to lock her in his room with out suspicion. She was ill. Jon walked to his room with Alanna in his arms. When they reached it, Jon locked the door and immediately undressed Alanna, noting her curves with his hands. And then took off his own garments. After he planted his seed and satisfied his thirst, he cover them both with his most silky of sheets. Jon ran his eyes down every crease the sheet made to fit Alanna like second skin. Though he had enough emotion in him to feel guilty about taking advantage of her while she lay unconscious, but he did what he had to do. If he got her pregnant, then she could never leave him. The entire King's own would search far and wide for the lady who carried the heir to the Tortallan throne. She would never be rid of him. He had to force himself to hate her and make her miserable but it was getting harder for him. He already sensed his nightmare coming true and he had to do everything he could to stop it from happening. Even if it meant destroying everything he ever worked for. That's why he was going to meet a certain rogue in a library in just 48 hours and counting.

Ok, so I never keep my promises, and it isn't a very large chapter, but you know what? I bet you guys are just dying to hear the Jon/George showdown. Don't let my talk about how George is right for Alanna tell you who's gonna win because I did say that George was right for her _in Tamora Pierce's _scenario. Which has Alanna strong and a champion. Here, Alanna is a lady and not so fearless. So, George might be too out there for Alanna to catch up. Not that Alanna won't choose him, but you never know and that's what I am trying to prove to you. Anyways, I need to ask you, if Numair and Thom were to go against each other, who do you guys think would win? Tell me when you review. About reviews, 5 and I mean it this time. Seriously.

~Zodi Aqua


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

I was on vacation in Disneyland for the past week so that's why you are getting this a bit late. But, last time I wasted your time with useless chatter so this time I am just gong to cut to the chase.

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. (Translation: nothing belongs to me.)

The woman woke up, her eyes barely adjusting to the darkness. She narrowed her eyes. Where was she? She felt her form, she was nude. But, then she felt something that didn't belong to her. A hand was on her bare skin, touching her stomach. The woman fingered the hand absentmindedly. 

__

Who am I? She thought. _Why am I here? Is this my room? Is that my husband?_ The woman sank into the bed, gripping the sheets tightly with one hand and the other ran through her coppery hair. She turned to glance at the man who shared her bed. 

His hair was coal black and fine, shimmering with the moonlight that entered the room through a slit the curtains refused to cover. She wanted to feel it's silkiness against her palm so brushed his hair back gently and peered into his face. The man was very handsome, his skin smooth with out a single hair. The woman yearned to kiss him, but was afraid to awaken him from his slumber. Instead, she cuddled closer to the sleeping man and played with his hair adoringly, though she didn't know him. (A/N You guys catch my drift, right?) She fell back asleep with her body symmetrical to his and head snuggled on top of his chest.

****

The man woke up sweating heavily. The dream had once more visited him. He shook violently until he noticed that his wife to-be was laying her head on his chest. How she ended up on top of him? He considered pushing her off of him, but he couldn't shake the warm feeling he got from being so near her, she calmed him down from the dream. Jon kissed her temple in an almost loving way. His lady stirred and woke up slowly. Her voice was rough and held murmurs in the smallest whisper. 

"Hmm, where am I?" she looked at Jon in admiration. "Who are you?"

Jon frowned. She had lost her memory. He almost smiled in a relieved way. If he could lie to her, just until another 2 or 3 moons past, then he would be able to stop the disaster from happening.

"I am your husband, Prince Jonathan of Conte', heir to the Tortallan throne. You are in our room dear one. You hardly seem like yourself. Are you ill?" Jon asked, playing dumb. 

"I suppose. I don't know who you are and who I am, so I believe I lost my memory. Is there anything important that I am supposed to do today? I don't remember anything at all," the woman laughed.

"You, my little lioness, are Lady Alanna of Trebond and Conte'. All you have to do today are 2 very important things. One, you have to attend a ball tonight with me. Two, you need to fulfill your first duty of being my wife." Jon whispered in her ear playfully. "You have to provide me an heir."

Alanna looked at him and giggled, running her fingernail down Jon's chest. 

"Is that all?" she replied. Jon didn't wait for her to finish the sentence. He launched himself on top of her.

****

"I couldn't care less," the Great Mother Goddess snarled at the Crooked God. (A/N Yeah I know that is very ungodlike, but even gods get angry.) "If your Chosen needs this to be undone. This is the only way that _my _Chosen can fulfill her destiny which, might I add, is too save everything! The Divine Realms, the Human world, the world of People! It is vital that Alanna continues along this path. More vital than the heart of a single mortal, Chosen or not."

"It is so vital that _your _Chosen shall succeed that _my_ Chosen is to be tossed aside as if he were of no importance. I also see destruction if George Cooper doesn't fulfill _his_ destiny. But, of course, you are a _great_ god. We not so great _lesser_ gods can't hope to compete with _your_ will. I should have seen _that_ coming. After all, you say it so frequently to dismiss your unjust actions. All I have to say is that I refuse to watch your precious Chosen continue her precious path. I am calling the right to rebel!"

The Dream King stood up angrily, shaking his fist at the Crooked God. "You forget your place! Don't you see what is going to happen? Have you forgotten the prophecy?"

The Graveyard shifted her weight onto her gnarled stick so she too could stand. "You forget the other prophecy, Gainel. The one that is tied off of that particular one."

"That one is not known very well. Therefore it couldn't be all that important," the Wave Walker got half out of her seat. "All gods know of the main one. It has been told for many millenniums and we have traced the occurrence to this one event between the current prince of Tortall and his betrothed. Shakith had seen what will come out of it if Alanna of Trebond doesn't continue without her memory. Alanna is very stubborn, even when it comes to the gods' will. You saw what she did after the Great Mother warned her. Nothing at all. Humans rarely see the importance of such heeds until it's too late."

Chavi West-wind nodded in agreement. "I am on the Goddess's side."

The Smith God crossed his arms. "You all are fools. I can't see how one Chosen is more important than the other, but I have to say I am sick of all arguments ending in greater god's favor. Status shouldn't be that important. I am in favor of the Crooked God."

Mithros watched the meeting get out of hand as each god yelled at a neighboring god. When he had enough of it, he held out his hand.

"Silence! I understand that will cause a proper debate. We will meet in an hour to discuss further details on this." He got out of his throne and left.

"There use to be a time when the concerns of mortal welfare were not talked about in meetings of the gods. What a waste of time," an ambassador dragon muttered to himself as he left the room.

"Dragons, why do we even invite them?" The Graveyard Hag retorted loudly after he left.

The Great Mother Goddess called a cat over. He walked gracefully towards her, his violet eyes staring at her in curiosity.

"I have a special job for you, small one."

****Duke Roger of Conte' sat on his bed, wrinkling the very expensive sheets that were imported all the way from the Yamani Islands, but he couldn't care less. He watched the wax drip smoothly down a lighten candle until it mounted on top of the drip before it. Roger blew out the candle and fingered the wax. He smiled.

****

The prince of Tortall, magnificent in a white velvet tunic and hose walked hand in hand down the grand staircase with the Trebond lady. Or, at least the observers thought so. The lady's hair was a golden brown and straight, falling down the curve of her spine, her eyes an indigo color. Her dress was low cut and sky blue embroidered with a fine golden thread. Her face was so heavily done with make up; she looked more like a painting than a real person. Myles noted each change in the lady's appearance with a lifted eyebrow. He shook his head in disappointment. The prince had been able to tame her.

"So many people are watching," Alanna said, nervously tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He said that she looked prettier this way. She hoped to please him by being obedient.

"No need to worry," Jon smiled at her. "Just stay with me and nothing will go wrong, I promise."

"Well, if you say so," Alanna smile back at the prince with trusting eyes.

From a window outside, a pair of hazel eyes watched the court lady take the final steps down the stair case. As he cursed, he kicked a nearby statue, and, to his dismay, beheaded it. After a couple moments of examination, he discovered that it was a stone replica of Prince Jonathan. With that information, George shrugged off the guilt, concluding that it looked better that way. 

"I completely agree," a voice from behind him whispered wickedly. 

George touched the hilt of his sword and turned quickly. He saw a man, perhaps his age, seated on a hedge, fingering a piece of metal. The word Raven flashed across it. His hair was a very dirty blond, his skin well tanned and eyes a bright shade of blue green. The tunic he wore was fancy as well as the hose. George suspected that it was stolen.

"Not right for someone of your business to go around and accuse people of theft."

George laughed in spite of himself and that tugged a smile to the stranger's face. A perfect crooked smile, very much like the one George was known for doing whenever he knew something the others didn't, or as if he was sharing a private joke with himself. George smiled back. He knew who this was.

"What is a god like yourself doing with poor common folk such as this very modest one?" George asked, his eyes bright with mischief.

"No need to go over the 'I am a god and you are my chosen speech' I see. You have always been a clever one. When was it that you figured it out?"

"Why, you'd be the lad who gave me my sword when I beat the last Rogue in battle. Those eyes laugh at me where ever I'd go," George scratched the top of his head. "Why is it that you have chosen to visit me now?"

The god jumped of the hedge so he could have complete eye contact with George. He walked him over to a bench.

"There will be a war in a couple moons between the gods and between the world of man. The gods have all chosen the way they wish to avoid it. Some say they will act through the Lady Alanna to stop the destruction, headed by the Great Goddess. The others believe the correct way is to act through you, George Cooper. I head that group myself. The Great Gods have taken the lady's memory so she will trust the prince entirely without saying so twice. They believe that if they find a way towards his heart, they could combine it with divine power so they control him until the threat has ceased. But, I believe that is truly the way towards destruction. No mortal could cope with divine power in his veins. I say that we should use you, George. You are wise not to question the gods and you follow their orders willingly, knowing that they have a firm hold on your destiny, like it or not. You will do as I say, for that is the man you are. If you follow the plans and complete them to my satisfaction, the prophecy will not come to be. The earth will return to peace and harmony and you will be able to return to your usual pick-pocketing self," The Crooked God explained, his eyes fixed on George.

"_The_ prophecy?" George stepped back. 

The Crooked God nodded, now very serious.

"What must I do?" George asked, his eyes hard and chin stubborn.

The Crooked God pointed at the window lightened by the palace's crystal chandeliers. 

"Regain her memory, even for the shortest time. I will be able to create a loop hole to drain the rest of the divine magic from her mind so she could be fully restored. That's all for now. Also, tomorrow night, do not go to the library," the god faded. "Fare ye well, Copper." He disappeared, the Raven knife clattering on the floor. George picked it up with steady long fingers. George smiled crookedly in the god's honor.

"That will be hard, especially since I have unfinished business," he tested the blade. It went through a log smoothly.

I know I totally change practically everything in this chapter, but that is where my words have led me. What is this unfinished business George is talking about? What is the black kitty's special job? Will George still go in the library? Will Jon meet him there? What is going through the evil Duke's mind? Why isn't Thom doing anything? What is the prophecy? What is the prophecy tied off the main one? What is the dream Jon keeps having and how does it tie to what's going on? How will Alanna return to her usual flame haired self? All the questions I am _not_ going to answer until…… I get 5 reviews, each telling me what side _you _are on. Great Mother Goddess or the Crooked God?

P.S. I may not answer _all_ these questions. You still need something to live for. ;)

~Zodi Aqua


	6. Chapter 6: Dreamrose

You guys update super fast! I don't think I can catch up, but I'll try. I was um, grounded from the Internet for a short while so that is why I couldn't update immediately. Now, thanks to a couple of my most coughwonderfulcough reviewers, I see that there some things that have to be cleared up, I am more than happy to do so. First, to my dear Annoyed, whose primary concerns are as follow. That the people are out of character. Now, let's see, why should they be out of character? Maybe because I am NOT Tamora Pierce? (See disclaimer.) Maybe because I am making things interesting. Let's see, next concern… ahh, my brain. Well, about that, I think we can get my principal over here to clear things up. (Mrs. O'Brien shows up with a stack of papers and hands them over to Zodi Aqua. She flips through them.) 4.0 grade point average, GATE student, upper 99 percentile of the state, advanced Math, President of school, maybe it's me or something, be I don't see anything wrong with my brain. If you wish to consult further, please head this way. ( Opens door and throws a certain person outside with Jiminy Cricket, the guy who hosts the Price is Right, ookie dookie Roger, perfect Alanna and Jon, and my old English teacher. ) Next, we have Alisa who believes that I am and quote, " pure animal". Now, even though my name does actually mean 'Lioness of God' in another language, I find myself nothing more than a perfectly normal Homo sapiens, who so happens likes to throw people who she doesn't like out the door. (Throws Alisa outside.) Now, enough with the bad mouthing, time to give thanks to 5 people. 

Nahrii

Verasilyn

Bubble gum girl

Miss mags ak

Christine

You guys rock beyond belief, maybe I should send you a special preview of Jon's infamous dream. Just maybe. J 

To all you other guys who wish to read the story already, here we go!

Disclaimer: I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE! Thank you.

Lady Alanna of Trebond and Conte' was outside in the cold, crying her heart out. The prince who had shown her complete interest earlier, abandoned her for a green eyed flirt named Delia. She sobbed harder, remembering the look he gave the lady when he spotted her in a glorious green dress. Alanna dipped her finger into a fountain, watching the ripples evolve and a single tear from her chin drop and rotate the water's path. The water fountain blurred as a fresh set of tears began form in the inner corners of her eyes. Alanna hung her head and all her newly brown hair dipped into the liquid, returning it to its original copper curls. She fingered the strands, not caring in the least. Just then, a hand reached out to her, grasping her shoulder. Alanna turned, her heart beating wildly, her skin crawling. She met eyes with a tall, dark man who reminded her oddly of catlike grace. Something about him made her want to run, far and fast, but he held her hand firmly in his own, raising it to his lips. After he brushed his mouth against the skin of her hand, he introduced himself as Sir Alex of Tirragen. 

Alanna curtsied, replying with her name and titles. 

"He seems like he is having fun with that Delia. You don't deserve that kind of treatment. He should be staying by your side, never letting you stray from his sight in fear that you would go to converse with other men. In fear of having you stolen. _I_ know how to treat women, Lady Alanna," Alex murmured, kissing he neck. "I know how you can get back at him. You and I will be the rulers after the King and Queen's death. You can still be happy. And, I can help you. Just put this in his drink tonight at the feast and all your troubles will be gone." He handed her a small white package.

Alanna stared at the item he gave her, but Alex drew her eyes back to him with another kiss, this time on the mouth. She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation, but opened them when his lips were absent on her and what she saw shocked her. A man in a black cloak held Alex with a knife at the nape of his neck. Alanna almost screamed, but the man held something under her nose. A flower. Dreamrose to be exact. Alanna fell down, sleep arousing her before she hit the ground. Alex took a sniff of the dreamrose also and slept. The cloaked man immediately let the knight go and grabbed the lady. He picked her up and went to his horse and rode into the city, Alanna sleeping innocently in his lap. When he arrived at the Dancing Dove, he pulled her free from the saddle and carried her to his room and set her on his bed. The man stared at her for a while and then removed the cloak, revealing hazel eyes that shined in worry for the young lady. Only a few seconds later, a woman who shared his hazel eyes appeared. She widened them in shock. The man hushed her.

"She's sleeping, mother. Please don't a 'go awakin' her."

The woman sighed and left the room.

****

Alanna dreamt and dreamt, each as different as the next. First she was in a room with Duke Roger, Sir Alex, and Lady Delia.

"You have both done your parts, all we have to do now is wait. Lady Alanna will return and poison Jonathan, we all know how women can get."

Alex smiled as he cleaned his sword.

"Wait for what, my lord?" Delia yawned, her perfect brow wrinkling.

Roger opened a cabinet and held out a worn wax figure. It's likeness to the queen was scary. Delia shrieked back in fright.

Next she dreamed she was in an unknown place, lit with magical candles that would never burn out. In the room were her brother and a very, very tall man with black hair and black eyes. He some how resembled a stork. They were arguing quietly, but Alanna could see that her brother was daring to raise his voice. Suddenly, the stork man turned and saw her, firing black magic until her vision went blank.

She dreamed of Jon and he stood, staring out the window. His eyes were cold and hard set. Alanna could hear a knock. The head of the King's Own entered, his many medals flashing against the light of the sun.

"We haven't found her yet, highness."

Jonathan grabbed the man's collar and pulled it towards him. The poor knight stumbled to the prince.

"You better find her. If I found out that anything has happened to 

her-," Jon stopped to pick up a paper that fell from the man's tunic. It was a wanted poster for someone called George Cooper. The drawing seemed familiar, but Alanna couldn't place him. Jon grinned and scrunched the parchment, tossing it to into the fire.

"Let's go," Jon grabbed a cloak and left the room.

The man straightened his tunic and followed the prince with a confused look on his face.

Lastly, she dreamed of a man, coated in white light, holding her hand, not once had he strayed from her side.

Then, Alanna woke with a start, and stared at the man who was holding her hand. He smiled, his whole face lighting up with joy and he kissed her, and wouldn't stop. Alanna sighed in his arms. 

"Oh, George."

A door swung open. Jon stood there, blood dripping of his tunic and a naked sword in his hand. George stopped kissing Alanna and held her protectively in his arms.

MA HA! MA HA! Short chapter, but you know what? I will update after I get 15 reviews!!!! Cruddy chapter I know, but I had a… DUM DUM DUM writer's block! (In the back round, someone shrieks, mother covers children's ears. Zodi Aqua shudders, mumbling EVIL! EVIL!) Alright now everyone. Get reviewing. George wants you to. ( Shows picture of Lord Wyldon belly dancing. This time, mother covers children's eyes.) Oops, wrong picture. ( Shows pic of George and his puppy dog eyes.) Sigh. Also, for all you haters, be warned, you send me a bad or evil review, you WILL join the others outside. Thank you. You can tell me that you are disappointed or expected better, but no need to be rude!!!

Zodi Girl has left the computer!

~Zodi Aqua ;) 


	7. Chapter 7: Chaos

School is sooooo long and tiring, this is the first time I written in weeks. I serious fell asleep twice!!! Any how, I would like to thank someone who has given me such a great review that I post it in front of my binder…Arcander!!! You are the greatest! So I guess I should begin without further ado. 

Disclaimer: I will NEVER be Tamora Pierce.

Darkness filled a room that somehow had colorful essence in its shadowy depths. A woman or at least, looked like a woman half the time, sat herself on the Throne of Destruction. Her body morphed every moment, taking various shapes, first a horse with an orca tail and hair of snakes, then an octopus with lizard feet on the tentacles and duck wings. Her shape changed so quickly, no one paid much attention to her form. Then, a tall man with brown black hair that lay neatly on his head and eyes of sapphires approached her. She immediately took the shape of a creamy skinned blond with a flaunting figure and red lips. Her eyes were the only things that changed now. First green, then orange, then yellow…

"Hmm, so good to have you here," she purred. "What do you think of the Realm of Chaos?"

He smiled, taking hand and brushing it with his lips. "It suits you, your purpose."

The woman crossed her legs elegantly and shrugged her shoulders. "I would hope so. It is so dreary in the Divine Lands without a bit of darkness."

"But, that's not what you brought me from the Mortal Realms to discuss, I trust."

"Of course not, have a seat," the woman conjured up a seat with a flick of her wrist. "Could I tempt you with something to eat?"

A small form of darkness held a silver platter adorned with small appetizers. None of them looked edible.

The man shook his head. He was not here for a dinner date.

"I suppose you would like to get to business."

They talked until the man said he needed to leave. The woman smile graciously and bid him farewell. The second he left, her smile turned to a sneer that made her seemingly beautiful face ugly. 

"What a pawn that Duke Roger of Conte' is. Give him a power hungry beautiful woman who is stupidly fascinated with his charm and looks and he will believe anything. His thirst for the throne helps my plans, after he gains it, I will dispose of him and turn the world to Chaos!" the woman laughed so sinisterly that some darkness flinched, though they were commonly use to her evil schemes. 

But, then her face changed. For those who didn't know her, they would say a flash of worry crossed her face.

"If the Gods were to succeed, all could be lost and I will have to wait another 4 millenniums. I will have to deal with this, Alanna of Trebond accordingly."

Then the woman laughed and laughed, her voice echoing into the Mortal Realms where a red headed lady was held in the embrace of her lover while her husband to be entered, with his sword naked in his hand.

"My lord, I…" Alanna began but words failed her. There was no real explanation for the position she was in, so she kept quiet.

Jon looked from Alanna to George, his face hid his thoughts, but his eyes revealed a gleam of something. Alanna hoped it wasn't hunger, but before she had time to inspect further, the gleam left as fast as it came.

"The King of Thieves," Jon bowed mockingly.

"I should have known it was you."

"Glad to hear that ye still remember me, highness," George said sweetly, though it was plain to see for anyone who wasn't blind that he had to force his calm tone through living tissue.

Jon lifted his eyebrow, but then motioned for his guards to enter. 

"You may escort the Lady Alanna to my bed chamber. I'll deal with her later."

As soon as the lady's presence dissolved into the night air, Jon returned to the current situation. He leaped to the thief, strangling George until his face turned a delicate shade of blue.

"You had to take her! All I have! She belongs to me! Not you. I'm going to kill you! I swear it by Mithros and the Goddess. I'm going kill you!"

George side stepped the angry prince, throwing him over his hip and dug his heel into Jon's solar plexus. 

"Never," George rasped. 

****

Alanna clutched her belly, her stomached ached. The guards have just thrown her into the prince's chambers, but it wasn't the force of the throw. Something lingered passed the shock of falling into a sea of furs and silk. She ran into the bathroom. It was probably just her monthly courses. It was to begin two days ago, but perhaps it came late. When she arrived beside the toilet, she checked. No blood. Then Alanna widened her eyes in shock. She grasped around her neck frantically, searching for her charm. It was gone. The prince must have taken it off when she was unconscious. Alanna fainted, her head hitting against the sink painfully. She was pregnant, with the prince's child.

****

"Not again!" the red head shouted angrily at the fire. He began to throw papers into the fire, cursing it with his gift. The flames evaporated from the intensity of magic. A tall black haired man realized what his friend was doing and he forced the man from the fire place, sat him on a chair and gave him a glass of wine.

"What is wrong Thom?" the black haired man questioned the other sternly. 

"There is something going on with my sister, Arram. I have tried to See into the fire about 5 times since I left. I can't reach her. Something's blocking my vision."

"Perhaps there is a higher power at work. Perhaps," Arram considered his words carefully. "Perhaps she is protected by the gods."

Thom spat out the wine he had slipped into his mouth, awaiting the taller man's answer.

"Yeah right," Thom laughed, punching Arram's arm lightly. Arram turned from the hysterical red head. He saw nothing funny about it.

****

Jon escaped the older man's weight and hawked him down, and kept him down with his blade positioned sweetly against George's trachea, murmuring threats with each gleam of the metal.

George's eyes widened as the prince pushed his blade down, deeper and deeper into his chest. When the Jon pulled out his sword from George's throat, George shivered. Blood was choking him, spilling out of his mouth. 

"She will never be your's."

Little did Jon know that those words would curse him, curse him into the nightmare he hoped to prevent.

Don't kill me! Don't kill me! There is more going on, so don't kill me! I swear that it'll come out ok. HINT! HINT! Now, remember what happened to those certain people who were less than polite. Let that be warning to all of you! Review please.

~Zodi Aqua


	8. Chapter 8: Black Kitty

Hey! Zodi Aqua's back, back again. She's back, tell a friend ….yada yada, you know how it goes, but, I finally found time to write my story and continue with the tale that I left all you guys hanging on! I already know how this is going to end, so I better get cracking. (And no it won't end for another bunch of chapters.) 

Before I begin, I need to correct something. In the last scene, Jon puts his sword on George's throat, and _then _rams it into George's chest. OK? So George's throat didn't get cut at all.

Disclaimer- You know what that means.

Jon cleaned his sword with George's tunic. As he did, Jon smiled crazily. Now she belonged to him, and only him. When he finished, he exited the thief's house. 

"Bag the body," he ordered the knight who was waiting outside. The knight bowed and walked inside to fulfill his prince's orders.

After the knight returned, they left. But, they didn't notice the almost transparent cloaked figure that stood at the feet of a weeping Mistress Cooper. The only thing that could see the figure was a small black cat that appeared suddenly from a nearby bush. It glanced almost fearfully at the figure for a moment, and then ran after the prince's carriage.

****

"So I'll see in a month, Draper?" the purple eyed mage smiled warily. 

The taller man nodded.

"Farewell and gods bless!"

He grinned and mock saluted his friend before he disappeared into the horizon. 

Thom turned away and didn't look back.

****

Alanna clutched her sheets firmly in her hands. The healers had just left. After they found in the bathroom, Duke Baird placed her on the prince's bed and carefully inspected her injuries. He wasn't surprised to find her pregnant. He knew Jon's favorite pass time. Everyone did. The Duke finished his work and woke her from her unconscious state. He gave her a couple of instructions as to restoring her health and took his leave. Now Alanna lay alone, in the cold room that held even the mere essence of her hated betrothed. She screamed and jumped off his bed. Everything here belonged to him, including her. Alanna threw his papers from the desk and pulled out his clothes from his closet on to the floor. After a few seconds, she succeeded in destroying his whole room. From the sheets to his comb, it was all on the floor. With a feeling of satisfaction, Alanna curled up in his empty bed and slept, an innocent look plastered on to her face. Her smile was unnoticeable. 

****

The Great Mother Goddess shook her head. The way it looked, the world would never be saved. She glanced at her realm. Would it all be destroyed? Was there no other way to stop the prophecy? The goddess let one golden tear fall from her perfect face. Then she pretended like nothing happened and went inside her castle. 

The soil caught her tear and swallowed it into the depths of chaos. A laugh was heard in all of the Divine Realms. 

****

Jon entered his room. He glanced at his soon to be wife's attempts to upset him. He smiled. It amused him greatly. She feared him that much. But what that verse again in a well known Tortallan classic, The Phantom of the Opera when Phantom frightened his object of affection, Christine, yelling at her with pure loathing for removing his mask, revealing his hideous face? Ahh yes, it went like this:

_Fear can turn to love-_

You'll learn to see, 

To find the man behind the monster: 

This repulsive carcass, 

Who seems a beast,

But secretly dreams of beauty,

Secretly…

Secretly… 

Having recited this portion, Jon had more confidence in himself and the love Alanna and he shared. What he should have known was that in the end of the story, if he had taken the time to finish the story before he careless seduced another poor young girl out of her virginity, the Phantom loses Christine to Raoul, her lover, and the Phantom disappears, never to be heard from again.

The prince shook to wake the beauty that lay on his bed, out from the beloved state of sleep and darkness. The sleep bound her from him, her keeper. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing shadowy depths of violet. Immediately her eyes reflected her fear, or so he thought. It was hatred that flickered strongly from her pupils.

****

The goddess of Chaos watched a tall human ride on a horse, heading the way of Corus from one of her portholes that linked the world to that of her realm. Her mouth formed a sinister smile that would bring fear to the strongest of men. 

"Arram Draper will experience a slight delay on his way to the Tortallan capital. Deimos, please send for someone to keep this poor traveler company. Perhaps Hecate would be a fine choice," the Queen of Chaos petted her shadow servant affectionately. The shadow looked at her fearfully and scrambled frantically from her.

Normal she treated her servants with abuse but, today she was in a good mood. Nothing could spoil her plan now!

****

"What? Surprised to see me alive, dearest one?" his face twisted into an evil smile that couldn't mean anything good.

"Jonathan…" her voice choked out.

"You bloody whore! Alluring a man into your arms when you belong to me!" the prince grabbed his lady's hand tightening his grip on to her until she yelped in pain, tears falling off her face. He let go of her, but his hand print was still visible upon her wrist.

"Where is George? What have you done with him?" Alanna's voice cracked, afraid of the answer.

When he smiled, she knew he hoped that particular question was asked. He waved his hand, summoning a man with a bag. He placed the bag on the bed and opened the bag. George's lifeless eyes stared at her, blood coated his body. Alanna held his dead hand, hoping for some sign of life. But it was useless. The love of her life that she had only known for a short time of her life was dead. And, she was left alive without him. Her eyes filled with tears once more and a droplet landed on his lips. Alanna yearned to kiss the area where her tear had fallen, but Jon ordered his guards to take the corpse out of his room before it began to rot. The truth was that he couldn't stand watching his soon to be wife cry over another man. As soon as the man left Jon leaped on her, tearing her clothes from her. Though Alanna didn't urge him on to her climax enthusiastically, she no longer fought him. Nothing seemed real to her any more.

****

"Lianne? Do you think Jon is happy with his marriage arrangement ?" the king asked his wife. 

She took a moment to respond.

"He loves her very much. If not, he would not have chased that rogue after her. He didn't eat or sleep whilst she was away either. But…" the queen covered her face with her hands. "What have we done to him, Roald? Keeping him locked up in a cold room for months and months! We thought we were protecting him, but we weren't. He went into the room a bright young man, my son. When he came out, he was cold, hardly human! I want my son! I want him back! I want my Johnny back!"

Roald comforted his wife until she fell asleep in her arms. 

"It will be ok. Don't worry. Everything is fine," he murmured in her ear, more for his reassurance than her. What had he done?

****

_Alanna was walking in a deep forest, the moonlight shadowing the trees, making their faces those of malice. She began to run as her dress caught up between her legs, causing her to almost lose her balance. They were coming. She could hear them. _

"Someone help me!" she tried call out to the darkness, but her voice was gone.

Suddenly, an arrow was shot out of a nearby bush, aimed for her head. Out of no where, a dark shadow defended her with its body. She never felt the arrow pierce her flesh.

"I'm watching you. Forever," it breathed, its soft fingers touching her cheek. Alanna knew the voice.

"No George. Don't leave me! Not again," she moaned in agony.

"I am where you are," he reached out to touch her face again. Then he disappeared.

Alanna cried out in despair. Then she opened her eyes. A pair of violet eyes stared back at her. But they weren't Thom's.

****

Alanna woke up in cold sweat. By the fire place stood a black cat with eyes that looked mysteriously familiar.

Those eyes, those eyes are the ones I saw in my dream! Alanna thought to herself.

_Come with me_, the cat meowed and ran out the door.

Over come by curiosity, she put on a dressing gown of violet silk and ran after the feline. 

Ok, so it's not the best chapter. This actually happens to be my least favorite chapter. But hey! I had a writer's block and all of you writers out there know what I'm talking about. Plus, this chapter is leading up to something bigger. So review review review! And please, no rudeness, or I will _personally_ escort you outside. 

~Zodi Aqua

P.S. In each review, please tell me your favorite chapter so far and why it was your fav so I can make better chapters with all the goodies, and no stinky chappies that just won't end! ;) 


	9. Chapter 9: Explainations

Hey all of you guys out there! I am, after moving to a new house, ready to write! But, as usual, I have a couple of things to address, and it's not where I live now. (Get it? Live now? Address?) *someone groans in the back round* Anyways, the first thing I find very important to tell you is that I think you all will like the ending. It's pretty good. Also, I will be making a sequel, The Prince's Betrothal 2 (how original am I?) Here's the best part, NO spoilers about what it's about! HAHAHAHA! Of course, you can beg, but I doubt you would want to. *smiles widely* It would be great if somebody would though. (HintHint). But after all this time, I am so happy to sit down and write to all my faithful and lovely fans who stand by me, no matter how long the wait, no matter how bad a certain chapter is, no matter the distance between us all, the thing that truly matters, is what binds us together as one. *sighs passionately after a very emotional sentence.* Ok, so I went off on that, I don't even understand it, but I think it sounds impressive. I also think that you all are not going to stand by me if I make you wait any longer so on to the story. 

P.S. Check out my awesome website dedicated to retards everywhere! Email me if you want it because a certain school mate of mine knows about my fan fic buiz so I can't paste the website on here. Some stuff I don't want him to know is on the website. coughBriancough. So email me at windsofzodiaqua8@sbcglobal.net and make my day. ;) 

Disclaimer: If I was Tamara Pierce, wouldn't all you flamers feel really stupid?

It was after sunset and the mage set up camp to rest. After a couple of hours by the crinkling fire, a figure appeared out of the woods. The mage stood and addressed the stranger.

"Welcome weary traveler. Will you replenish yourself by my fire?" 

The stranger removed the hood to reveal a beautiful woman with fair skin, luscious red lips, and hair the color of newly woven gold. She laid a pale hand upon his. 

"I will, thank you," her voice spellbound him and he couldn't take his dark eyes off of her.

"Here," he offered his cloak to her to sit on. She put it next to him and sat down. 

"You are a tall man," she commented, tracing his jaw with slender fingers. "I suppose you rescue damsels in distress all the time."

"No ma'am."

"Liar," she breathed before she kissed him. 

He led her to his tent. He didn't notice her eyes. They were black, like never ending pits that contained no light. He didn't notice her tattoo either.

****

"Where are you taking me?" the lady asked, breathless after running.

__

To explain. To talk, the cat meowed.

"_That_ explains a lot!" she huffed.

__

Stop complaining and run. You won't be panting so if you would keep your mouth shut.

Alanna thought something very unladylike but said nothing. After a couple of moments, they stopped. She looked around and met the eyes of a woman in armor. She knew where she was.

"You are entering the temple sacred to the Great Mother Goddess, are you worthy?" the woman asked, extending her staff.

"I ask admittance for I know not if I am," was Alanna's curt reply.

The guard put her staff in attack position. "Do not mock me."

__

Now look at what you've done! You're an awful load of trouble! The cat hissed and walked to the guard. As hard as Alanna tried, all she heard were meows. 

"You may enter," the woman chambered her staff and moved from the entrance.

Alanna looked around her and was amazed by the colorful art that decorated the walls. "It's beautiful."

__

As much as I would like to talk about the peas in Persopolis, I believe I should begin to explain.

"Explain what? Why the gods have forsaken me? Why I have to save Tortall by giving up everything I love?" she asked, her emotions wrapping tightly around her.

__

Perhaps I should begin with the prophecy.

"No, maybe you should begin with who you are, why you are here and who sent you."

__

Have it your way.

"I will!" she said, stubbornly.

__

I am a god, Faithful if you wish, and the GMG (A/N, I'm not going to spell out that mouth full any more.)_ has sent me to make sure that you don't make anymore stupid mistakes that can cause us all our lives and our homes._

"What is this about my destiny and the fate of Tortall?"

__

It's not just Tortall, Alanna! The universe! There is a prophecy, as I tried to tell you earlier, that is coming true. It predicts the end. It goes like this:

A woman of flames, the burning bright one,

Of a six and ten,

Her eyes purple as the heavens.

To the Night one, she is given.

A love they must produce.

If they want, the universe and destruction in a truce.

If not, the world will end,

Darkness will cover the land.

A time of this will come,

When the planets all a line,

That is the end of all that is fine.

They also say that there is another prophecy, tied in about a lover of some sort, but that one isn't very important right now. All that is important is that this prophecy is coming true and you must stop it!

"You know what? I don't care about the end of the world! Actually, I await its coming. I have nothing here for me. Only pain. So find yourself another dim witted lady because this one is retired! Oh, by the way, I hear they have prime specimens you can use in Eldorne."

__

You cannot run from your destiny, Alanna!

"Watch me," and she left.

****

"Who wishes to enter the realms of the dead?" the Black God asked, getting up from his throne. 

"The Crooked God, my lord," his daughter, the Graveyard Hag said. "He needs to change what has been done."

"Raise a mortal from the dead? Why? A mortal has not been returned to the mortal realms without causing severe damage and destruction. I cannot let him."

"Father, I have not asked you of anything. I am content with what I have. But all I ask, this once, to do this for me," the Graveyard Hag rested her withered hand on his dark one. "Please."

The Black God reared his head in defeat. "Alright."

The Graveyard Hag bowed and disappeared to let the Crooked God into the Realm. AS she did so, her father sighed.

"She gets me every time."

****

Myles was making his nightly rounds about the palace when he heard a weeping sound the gardens. He followed it until he found a lady curled up by a hedge. 

"Miss, please," Myles held out his handkerchief.

The lady peeked up and sniffed. "Thank you." 

She got up with his help and she dusted herself off.

"Lady Alanna, let me help you."

Alanna laughed half heartily. "I don't believe you can."

"I can take you away from here. The kingdom is corrupted; I can no longer serve here, despite the vast reserves of wine…"

She held her hand up to stop him. "And let me guess. There is a catch. You want me to poison Jonathan. Listen, you think you are the only one with that offer?"

Myles eyebrows furrowed. "Somebody wants to poison the prince? Who?"

"Oh come on, seriously, you think it's a surprise that somebody wants to? The guy is a-" Alanna began but the old knight cut her off.

"That is treason!" he shook her. "Don't you feel obligated to protect him?"

Alanna hung her head guilty manner. "I should. But I can't. After everything he's done, can you blame me?"

Myles shook his head and invited her to an empty bench. "Sit down and I will explain as best as I can."

In her guilt, she obeyed him and sat down.

"Let me see, perhaps we should start at the beginning," he stroked his chin. "Ahh, yes, many years ago, when the king and queen were but newlyweds, they contacted a seer to see what was in store for the reign. The seer began with prospects of an era of peace and wealth as well as love. All in all, the seer foresaw a wonderful time to be alive. But just as the seer was bided farewell, she stopped in mid step and turned back to the royal couple. Her eyes were wide and mad as she gripped the king's velvet.

"'Protect him!' she cried. 'Save him from the prophecy! Save him! Save your son!' then the seer fell over and died. 

"The King and queen were confused and very scared, so they contacted your father, a noted scholar, to look at the matter. In exchanged, they promised to appoint Trebond at a higher position. Knowing your father, he didn't care for the rise in authority; all he wanted was an excuse to further in his studies so he agreed. After a couple of years in research, your father found an ancient righting on the prophecy. It didn't explain in detail, all it said was this:

__

To the Night one, she is given.

If they want, the universe and destruction in a truce.

If not, the world will end,

Darkness will cover the land.

A time of this will come,

When the planets all a line,

That is the end of all that is fine.

"Your father explained that there was more to the prophecy then that, but until an unspecified "she" was given to the prince, the King and Queen cared not. 

"So that's why I am the prince's betrothed and why Thom is his squire? Because of our father?" Alanna interrupted.

"Well, it began that way. But I suppose the gods had a greater plan because you happen to be a big part in the prophecy, as the prince does."

"That still doesn't explain anything about Jonathan's actions," Alanna pointed out.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, let me continue, the prince found out about his role in the prophecy and decided to run away. That, and the fact that he could no longer choose what happened to him, because the king always tried to protect him by eliminating Jonathan's freedom of choice. Unfortunately, he was caught before he could leave. The queen went crazy at the thought that she might lose her only son so she kept him in his room until the prophecy could blow over.

"Then, the king thought that it would be appropriate for the prince to have a wife, so he thought back to the promise of position to your father and arranged a marriage for his daughter, you Lady Alanna.

"Just Alanna please," she corrected.

Myles snapped back into attention. "Oh, excuse me; I didn't introduce myself I am-"

"Sir Myles of Olau, Thom told me about you."

"Ok…Um, we didn't know about your part in the prophecy until it was too late. Your marriage was announced far and wide. To cancel it would cause a royal scandal, something the royal family could not afford, especially with rumors about the prophecy flying around Tortall."

"Funny, I didn't hear about it, and the convent always receives the latest gossip," Alanna laughed dryly.

"We made certain that the convent didn't receive this. Otherwise, the _world_ would know. It took weeks to magic the place so no one would hear or speak of this matter, but we did and we were successful it seems."

"I wasn't around the type of girls that talked, so I wouldn't really know if there was a rumor going around."

"Well, it doesn't matter much any more. Seers have been spreading the prophecy around, so the convent probably knows by now, despite our efforts," Myles said impatiently. "Um, where was I? Oh, about the marriage. So the king ordered Jonathan out of his room to meet you, maybe which would keep him in the palace. But, one thing happened that the king didn't know. Jonathan went mad. With nothing but nightmares every night and no human contact, the prince emerged from his room as something not even human.

"So Jonathan wasn't always like this?" she blurted out. "I thought he always was very seductive towards women."

"No, he was, I mean, he had always enjoyed company of women, but not to an extent that he would physically hurt them for lust. He would normally win them over with his charm and break their hearts the next morning. With you though, it's different. He is so protective of you that it comes to an extreme. Perhaps you are the only thing he has. The only thing he has ever loved. And_ that's _driving him mad," Myles's hazel eyes widened in amazement. "He loves you."

Alanna stared. 

"He loves me? He doesn't know me! I don't even think he notices that I am my own person, only that I am his! That's not love, Sir Myles. It's obsession!" 

"Alanna, I have changed my mind. I am going to stay here, and so will you. You have to."

"I can't! There is too much I need to run from. I can't stay," she jumped up from the bench.

"If you won't listen to me, ask the gods! I don't normally rely on them, life is complicated enough with out them meddling in it, but you have to ask them. Then you can leave."

When Alanna didn't say anything, the knight nodded understandingly. "They have come to you."

She was quiet for a while, but then she whispered out her word of defeat. "I'll stay. But what can I do?"

****

"Welcome back, George Cooper," the Crooked God waved his hand to the landscape. "Welcome back to the Mortal Realms."

So hopefully this chapter kind of filled in some empty spaces, or just created some new ones, but I like it. 

Myles knows so much. I wonder how……hmmmm.

Anyways, review and review and review and one more thing, oh yeah. REVIEW!!!

It might take awhile for me to review again, but not as long as this chapter took. I'll probably post it after I go on a trip to D.C. over Spring Break. (FUN FUN FUN!) Yippy! No, actually I am going to get to work on the next chapter now, but I'm not promising anything.

Retards and Fluff,

~*~Zodi Aqua~*~


	10. Chapter 10: Plans

            I'm just going to get to the program today, you lucky people.

Disclaimer: **Definition:** _Disclaimer; _stating that one isusing someone else's characters, plots, and/or setting at their own disposal so one does not get in legal trouble following with a law suite one cannot afford.

          Tossing and turning, not being able to block anything, so vulnerable. Ruffles of sheets not providing enough comfort. Nothing to hold onto. Only the words of Chaos fighting those of the gods echoing. Voices craving insanity. The prince woke up, sweating. He moaned as he ran his fingers through his hair violently. He was doing what he could, all he could take at one time. Alanna was his now. What more did they want? What more did he want? Chaos told him to cause her pain. If she feared him, she'd love him. The gods told him to eliminate anyone from taking her away. To love her and have her love him. The love on his part was down. He had never met someone who he had more passion for, someone who he actually loved. It was new for him. He didn't know how to win her, so he followed the voices. He knew that he wasn't himself. But he didn't know who he was. The farthest he could remember was the day they locked him in the room. He didn't remember why. He did know that if she loved him, he'd be free. He knew that he could finally love her and have her love him back. The explosions of possessiveness he could not control, nor those of lust. They came out whenever he was around her. He didn't know how to act, the love beating from his heart driving him crazy. He went with instinct. It consumed him, bursting with the energy to try and stop hurting for her. To protect himself from loving her and getting hurt. But it didn't work. The prince lay back down, worn out once more. He was on the verge of drifting off when he woke up suddenly, ripping the sheets from the bed. Crumpled pillows were where his wife was supposed to be.

          "So Arram, let's see how you're doing," Thom muttered, spreading his arms next to the fireplace. Steadily, he put his hands into the fire, the flames licking his skin. He waited for a minute or so and then he opened his eyes, the fire possessing him. A picture of Arram showed up, unconscious, growing fainter by the minute by black shadowy tentacles that entered his mouth. A searing pain aroused in Thom until all stopped, and the fire hushed to a stop. Thom rubbed his hands together, trying to ease away the after effects of the fire. But he stopped in mid rub, remembering what he saw.

          "Arram, what did you get yourself into?" he asked, exasperated. He grabbed his coat and rushed out of his room, where he was met, nose to nose with Lindhall. Thom opened his mouth to speak, to lie, but Lindhall hushed him.

          "No need to lie. I know your ways. Arram said that if anything happened to him, you'd be the first to know, through the means of fire. He had your fire project to me, so I also know what you know. Another thing I know is that you can't leave Carthak."

          "I'll go where ever I want to go!" Thom hissed. He hated when people told him what he could do and what he couldn't. He was the most powerful sorcerer in the world, he could do whatever he liked and anyone who stood in his way would better think twice.

          "I know I cannot stop you. I'd be a fool to step in your way, but at least let me come with you. Arram is my friend too."

          Thom waved his hand like it mattered not to him. "Pack your bags."

          "All you can do is stay right now. Try to melt his cold heart. I'll do my best to study the prophecy as best as I can. Do you know if your father knows anything more?"

          Alanna shock her head.

          "This will be very difficult, but we need to save Jon. Through Jon, I believe we can save the universe. But only through Jon. It is safest," Myles got up and took her hand, embracing her. "Good night, Lady Alanna."

          "Good night, Sir Myles."

          They parted, and went opposite directions.

          A small meow caught Alanna's attention as she walked back to the castle.

          _He is a wise mortal. He_ _listens to the gods._

"Oh hush," Alanna replied scooping the cat from the ground. "Are you to stay with me now?"  Faithful purred and rubbed his whiskers against her face.

          _You need a lot of looking after._

          Alanna was about to answer this silly idea when the alarm went off. Red lights leaped into the sky the sirens shrieked louder. Her heart beat quickened. He knew that she was gone.

          "Come on Faithful!" she tightened her grip around the cat's soft black fur and ran. The sounds of hunters behind her grew louder with each passing second. Her feet crushed against the fresh mud, dirty footsteps leading to her like bread crumbs. Everything around her swirled until all was a blur. Finally she collapsed, head first into a pit. Alanna closed her eyes and readied herself from the hit. But it never came. A strong pair of arms caught her and she looked up to see golden eyes staring back at her.

He let her down softly and allowed her a minute to recover. She waiver but held onto a nearby tree for support. On the other hand, Faithful leaped out of Alanna's grasp and landed swiftly onto the soil. From there, he bent his shoulders and leaned down to the ground. Alanna, stirring back to consciousness looked down at the small black cat and was puzzled. Her heart skipped a beat. She began to lift her eyes slowly from the feet of the man until she reached his eyes. Alanna's breath caught in her throat and she fell to the ground in a bow.

"You will not kneel to me, Lady Alanna of Trebond and Conte," he took her muddy hand and lifted her to a standing position. Alanna's eyes widened and her voice disappeared.

"You know your task. But you have ignored the warning of the gods until desperate measures were taken. Why is this so?" he asked but Alanna turned from him. The light that surrounded him was too bright. The man made her face him.

"Is your words too great for the King of gods?" he asked, face unreadable.

Alanna opened her mouth for an answer but all that came out was silence.

Mithros began to smile but it quickly faded. "We will continue our discussion later, Lady Alanna."

A flash of gold, and he was gone, leaving another man in his place. But this man was mortal and a lot more dangerous.

"Hello, Alanna."

"She is proving to be a lot more trouble than we have thought," Roger fingered a pawn and set it back to the chess board. "Your masculine charms has yet to be desired, Alex."

Alex shrugged. "The lady is not the type to engage in a meeting with a man that is not Jonathan. She is obviously quite afraid of him."

"The plan is to get rid of her and my cousin. Since you have failed to get the lady to poison her betrothed, the prince, we cannot arrest her for treason. We might have to go about things a different way." Roger began to rub his staff but his eyes lit up. "Suppose we take the Lady Alanna out of the way first. It doesn't matter how, she's unarmed, untrained, and unable to do any powerful magic, being a lady. But suppose we killed her and left her murder with no answer. If I am correct, my cousin will kill himself over her death."

"How do you know?" Delia asked.

Roger grinned like an animal would after the kill, "Because he loves her."

"_Myles_?" a voice called from a distance. He turned around but saw nothing. Myles continued his way up the stairs when he heard again his name. This time though, an image formed in his mind.

"Professor Lindhall?" Myles whispered his voice doubtful.

"_It is I, old friend._"

"What's going on?"

"_We are headed that way, Myles. We're coming to Tortall._"

"We?" Myles repeated.

"_Arram, Thom, and I_."

"Thom? But Thom is…"

"_With me, old friend. The Thom with you is just an illusion. Anyway, as I said before, we are coming there, Myles. We are coming to help but we need a place to stay. We cannot be seen."_

"Professor Lindhall…" Myles began but the image in his head flickered. 

            "_I need to go. Someone is coming…_"

Hands gripped onto Myles' shoulders and he drew in a sharp breath.

          "You are coming with us, Sir Myles, for treason against the crown."

          "Stay away from me!" Alanna whimpered, backing into a tree. She crossed her hands in front of her face in defense.

          "Alanna, I'm disappointed in you. Running away in the middle of the night as I slept. You naughty girl. Maybe I should spank you and teach you a lesson."

          "Jonathan…"

          "You are going to be a wife very soon, my dear, yet you decide to disobey me, your husband. There is a lot you must learn. I believed one of the lessons I informed you of was obedience. In fact, I think that was the first thing I tried to teach you. Who was it this time? A thief? An older knight? Who was it Alanna?!" he grabbed her forcefully, pulling her to him.

          "It wasn't anybody, Jonathan!"

          "Don't play games with me! Was it another thief? Marek perhaps? Or Lightfingers? Maybe it was noble this time. Was it Raoul? Gary? Alex? Myles?! Alanna, your credibility is against you. It'll be easier once you tell me the truth."

          "You cross yourself out!" Alanna hissed, summoning up her courage. "You say my credibility is low, though you expect me to tell you the truth! What makes you think it is the truth if I told you?"

          He gripped her shoulders painfully and kissed her, his teeth bumping her lips. She fought him but his hold was like iron. "Why are you out here, Alanna? Try me."

          "The cat. The cat brought me," she stuttered.

          He looked at her, his blue eyes softening. For a moment there, Alanna connected to him. But the moment shattered when he laughed, his shoulders shaking.

          "You never cease to amuse me, my dear. You care deeply for whoever it is. It's plain on your face. Not matter though. Two can play this game. Well Alanna, enjoy this outing for it will be your last. For the next couple of months, you will be in the room, or escorted by me otherwise."

          "You…You can't! No one will let you!" Alanna yelled, but even to her, her words hung false.

          "You question me? You are a breeding woman, may I remind you. No one will object to that, but one question remains. Who does it belong to? The _thief's_? Let me put it this way. Mine or not the child may be, but you still belong to me. Do not forget it. I will…dispose of the child, mark my words, if it isn't mine. It's just a mistake. It can easily be replaced. But other consequences will follow my dear, make no mistake about _that_."

          "George! You think it belongs to George?! How could I possibly be able to do anything with George when you are the one I'm always 'in the sack' with?"

          He back handed her until she fell to the ground. He took those words to heart. In the sack? When he was with her- it was the most powerful thing. Like they were the only ones truly living. And all that she felt was something as crude as the word sex. Nothing and soulless. It was just empty. That was what he was now. Empty. As those eyes that stared back at him from the ground.

          "I hate you!" she whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

          "And I love you more than anything," he kneeled down to the floor, picked up her face between her palms and kissed her.

          "Which is why we are getting married tomorrow."

_Hello, this is __California__ mental ward. And remember, when you're here, you're mental! _LOL! Any ways, that marks my 10th chapter! Whoopie!!!!!! (not Goldburg.) So review……..along with some ideas. I want to know what you think. If you give me a flame though…off the mental ward/ outside for you!

Zodi Aqua


	11. Chapter 11: Life

I hope I didn't cause any computer crashing...LOL. Anyways, there is someone I need to escort outside, my dear Not Impressed. (Throws her out. Screaming grows fainter until a loud thud is heard.) winces That didn't sound so good. Oh well.

I've been very reluctant to write this chapter, because I believe it will be the last. I know, I'm going to miss you guys and writing this story. Unfortunately I cannot continue with the sequel I promised but I felt like I owed it to you guys that I finished the story, so here it goes.

On a brighter note, I would like to thank AJ for the best review I got… ever. It's probably the most personal and rewarding review I received. It's people like you that make writing so much fun and I can never thank you enough. It's nice to know somebody likes what I write. And that's best thing ever.

Disclaimer: No, I do not get paid to write these.

The two riders pushed their horses, their eyes scanning the passing scenery. What they were looking for, they couldn't find. The riders looked at each other, the thought passing through them. What now? When they turned their faces back to the road, the riders pulled their horses to a stop. The first rider leaped off of his saddle, pushing back his hood to reveal a mass of red hair. His chest rose and fell quickly at the sight in front of him. His friend, or what seemed to be his friend, lay bloodless on a broken tent, his eyes glassed over, his hair greasy and limbs bent in awkward positions. His mouth was open in a soundless scream. The red head rider kneeled down, dropping his head to his friend's chest. No heart beat. The second rider joined the first when he sensed trouble.

"Thom?" Lindhall reached out but was stopped by the red head's violent jerking.

"It's true."

"What, what's true?"

Thom let go of the fallen mage and began to pace around, his mouth forming words that made no sound. Lindhall watched him, concluding that the young man looked crazy, with his shoulders shaking uncontrollably, his face dead white, his eyes clouded over, blind to all.

"Thom!"

He did not answer, nor did he falter. He continued to walk, his mouth moving faster than ever. This time, Lindhall grabbed Thom by the shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

"What's true?"

Thom looked over at the professor, like seeing him for the first time.

"The Prophecy. Chaos has come. Chaos has truly come to us."

"Arram…"

"Arram's very life force was sucked out of him, by a minion of Chaos. There's little we can do for him. Unless," Thom paused. "Unless we defeat Chaos. She's been gathering strength, she needs it. For the prophecy, for the greatest war in the history of this land. This is her time, to control all. We must stop her."

Thom picked up Arram and draped his body over the saddle. Then he mounted the horse himself.

"Where? Where is Chaos?" Lindhall asked, very confused.

"With my sister."

-

Alanna stood in the middle of a brightly lit room, surrounded by mirrors. Each image was the same. A short woman with red hair and purple eyes, barely seen under a veil of white silk. She wore a white dress, fitted with diamonds and ribbons. In her hands was a bouquet of white roses that drooped, lifeless. That's what Alanna felt like. Lifeless.

She looked out the window. It was almost 12'o clock. The wedding was in 30 minutes. She still had time. But it was useless. The game was over. He won.

-

The walls of the Divine realms glittered with the sun's reflection. All looked peaceful. Then, in one heart beat, the walls fell. The sound was deafening, sounding all over the land. Then, the fallen walls were coated with black life forms, appearing from no where and crossing into the land of the gods, mobs of them.

The gate keeper found his horn and blew it. The call lasted for minutes, the sound never breaking. Then he withdrew it from his lips and yelled, "Chaos! Chaos has come!" before he swarmed with the things, sucking the life force from him.

The GMG heard him and fell off her thrown with a shrill cry. They've come. All was lost. It was over. She collapsed onto the floor, too numb to do anything. She stayed there until warm fingers gripped her arms and pulled her up. It was her husband, Mithros.

"It's not over yet, not without a fight, darling."

She nodded and reached for her staff. It glowed silver at her touch. Mithros held her hand and took his staff with his other hand.

"Let them come. We're ready."

-

Myles looked out of the tiny window covered by bars in the dungeon. The sky was dark, but it had swirls of bright colors. Chaos, he thought. It's over.

Suddenly, his cell was opened. Myles turned and faced someone behind him. His eyes widened as he scrambled to stand.

"What are you doing here?"

-

"You don't understand your highness, the wedding cannot take place!"

"If you value your life and the lives of your children, you will find a way, damn it!" Jon held the advisor's collar tight in his hand until the poor man couldn't breathe.

"I will find a way," he managed to choke out.

"Good," Jon threw the man to the wall. "Now do not disturb me. I have to get ready for my wedding."

The advisor ran as fast as he could out the door, Jon's laughs echoing behind him. He knew what was coming even if the prince didn't. It was one thing to fear the wrath of a prince and it was quite another thing to fear the wrath of the gods. That was why he decided to leave Tortall on the next boat with the rest of his family.

The hell with the prince, he thought. There are bigger things going on.

-

The bells sounded the wedding of the prince. It was heard throughout Chorus. Guards were posted at each block to stop runaways in fear of Chaos. They were to stop those who wanted to take flight with death. No one was safe in Tortall but there was nothing they could do until the wedding was over. Every eye turned to the to-be couple.

As Alanna walked down the isle, she saw everyone she ever knew there. She would not look to Jon. She would not surrender to him. He smiled knowingly. A spur of strength filled her as she remembered what awaited her in her chamber. There was a potion that she would drink after the wedding. It was for suicide. The thought gave her a sickening feeling of comfort. There was nothing in this world for her anymore. Nothing but pain and loss. The sooner she left it the better.

When she reached the alter, they both knelt onto a golden carpet as they listened to the vows and agreed to them until they were pronounced husband and wife. Jon and Alanna rose and he lifted the veil from her face. His lips were only inches from her's when there was a crash and then there was only black and screaming.

"Chaos! Run for your lives!" By this time there was to many people running in every direction, the guards couldn't get them all and soon even they were running.

"Jon, we need to leave!" Alanna screamed, her heart pounding. The gods were right. She couldn't believe it, the gods were right.

He looked deep into her eyes and for the first time she found fear in them. She reached for his hand and he grasped it tightly. "Let's go."

The newlyweds ran faster and faster until everything around them became a blur. Jon pulled her to go faster still. He couldn't lose her. Not when she finally belonged to him. Not after everything that happened.

"Jon, where are we going?" she asked, breathing hard.

"To the stables, I have two horses prepared. We'll leave on them," Jon looked at her and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, we'll make it."

"Actually, I don't think you will," Roger jumped out from the shadows, a sword in hand.

Blood rushed into Alanna's face until all she could feel was cold. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Not now.

"My silly little cousin, do you enjoy this wedding party I arranged for you? I thought you might be surprised, but who doesn't love surprises?"

"You did this?" Jon asked. The question was blunt but it held no emotion. There was only interested coolness. Alanna was amazed at his tone and wondered how he could be so calm when she felt like tearing Roger into pieces. His stronger hold on her hand told her the answer.

"But of course. Aren't I the only sorcerer strong enough to pull it off? I actually amaze myself. But enough chitchat," with a flick of his wrist, Alanna disappeared from Jon and reappeared in Roger's hold. "You do one thing and she will die."

Jon's jaw tightened, fear growing even more in his eyes. "Don't touch her. I'll do whatever you want, just let her go."

"I'm very sorry your highness, but that is not possible. I cannot let it happen!" a voice behind them mocked. Roger turned, his hold on Alanna still strong.

"Chaos! I take it that you have conquered the divine realms?"

"Oh yes," she remarked, bored. "Naturally, that was the easy part. Now hand her over."

Roger gaped at the goddess open mouthed. "But the deal was that-"

"You dare question me, mortal? Well the deal is off! Your soul is mine!" Chaos reached out her hand and Alanna could feel Roger's strength beginning to weaken until it was completely gone. Then there was a thud. Roger was on the floor, dead, a look of shock and fear on his face.

"Such a naive mortal! He actually thought he was in my league. Ha!" Chaos returned her attention back at Alanna.

"Now it's your turn, Alanna of Trebond!" her hand reached out again but Jon ran in front of her, blocking Alanna with his body.

"Jon, please…don't…" she cried.

"No, you will not have her!" Jon ignored Alanna's pleas and faced Chaos, his face set and eyes stubborn.

"I will have anything I want!" Chaos reached out farther but Jon still stood straight. Her face became twisted and she let out a scream, pushing raw power from her divine being. Finally, Jon could no longer stand and he fell down.

"Jon! No!" Alanna collapsed, her hands running over his face, pushing back his hair. "You can't…Jon…"

He looked at her and tried to smile. "I finally have you, Alanna. That's all I wanted. All I ever wanted. Please, forgive me for everything. I did it for love. I love you."

Alanna's tears froze as he shuddered and then became still. He loved her! He loved her!

"Pathetic, but no matter, I can do what I need to do now with no interruptions. Any last words?" Chaos mocked.

Alanna looked up at her and her mouth moved.

"What?" Chaos asked annoyed.

"He said he loved me," she whispered, disbelievingly. It was clear now what she had to do. It was so clear.

"What?" Chaos asked again, anger building up in her.

"HE SAID HE LOVED ME!" Alanna repeated and jumped up. "HE SAID HE LOVED ME!"  
"I heard, mortal."

"But you don't understand why that's important!" Alanna smiled through her tears.

"Perhaps I don't. Enlighten me," Chaos snarled. This mortal was talking down to her like she was some sort of goddess.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM TOO! DID YOU HEAR ME? I LOVE HIM TOO!" Alanna yelled triumphantly.

"No! No..this can't be happening, I tried so hard…the plan was perfect…the dreams I sent him…no! I CANNOT FAIL! I WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS! Arggg!" Chaos ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I WAITED TOO LONG!"

Alanna smiled weakly. "Kill me. Go ahead. It's over." She felt power tear at her insides but she was still smiling. In a flash, she felt herself slip away but at the same time, something knocked into her. Then there was darkness. Alanna was still smiling.

-

Alanna woke up in a white bed in a healing room. It was bright morning and she yawned contently. Then she remembered everything that happened. Where am I? What's going on? As she became increasingly hysterical, a shadow appeared above her. She looked up to purple eyes.

"Thom! Oh bright Mithros!" she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hello Alanna."

"What happened? Why are you here?" Alanna didn't know where to begin, her head was flooded with questions.

"We came just in time to wipeout the Chaos forces. Everything is fine now. She's gone. They're gone," he smoothed her copper hair.

"We?"

"Hello Alanna, we never had the pleasure of meeting, I am Professor Lindhall of Carthak. I journeyed here with your brother."

Alanna shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your help."

"I did very little, your highness. It is Myles, Thom, and Arram you should be thanking," he said humbly.

"Myles?"

"Right here your highness," he came to her, his grey beard peaking in between Thom and Lindhall.

"I should have listened to you but I was so afraid and you stayed to help and…oh Myles, thank you. Thank you so much," Alanna eyes filled with tears.

"None of that, your highness. I am happy to be of service but I did little as well."

"Bah!" Thom interrupted. "He looked up some pretty heavy stuff. All that prophecy information and advance theory in spell work against gods, this guy could rival our father in his studies."

Myles turned red from the unexpected compliment.

Alanna noticed this and changed the subject in order relieve Myles of any more embarrassment.

"Arram? Where is he?" she asked.

The three men looked at each other for answers until finally Thom spoke.

"He's recovering. We found him with no power so we tried healing him and he was getting along but he insisted on fighting so whatever progress he made…"

Alanna looked down. All this was her fault. All of it. There must be millions of people hurt let alone dead and all of it because she didn't listen. She had to do it her way and now Jon… Jon was dead. He was dead because he loved her. How could she be so cruel and heartless? Alanna began to cry about everything and nothing, it was time she let it out. Then, her brother, Myles, and Lindhall backed up to make room. Alanna looked up and couldn't believe her eyes because right in front of them were a pair of soft hazel eyes she thought that she would never see again.

"George!" she flung her arms around his neck and wept. Alanna brought her hand to his face and traced the lines on his skin. "You're alive!"

"Aye. I'm alive. The next world is too boring. No one wears pockets," he joked but his eyes told the truth.

Alanna laughed anyway but stopped in mid laugh. Jon died for her, how would he feel if she was back with George? Then she relaxed. Jon loved her and he wanted her to be happy. If she was happy with George then he was happy. Alanna touched her stomach and thought about her baby. Jon and her baby. Oh she would love this baby with its blue eyes and black hair. She knew that Jon would.

"Alanna, I'm not ever leaving you again and I know that you are in mourning but, I would never be able to live if I didn't ask you to be my wife," he knelt down on one knee at the foot of her bed. "I will be a good husband to you and love you with all my heart. I will also love your baby as if it were my own. All I want to do is be with you and make you happy. So, please, will you marry me?" George asked, pulling out a diamond ring and placing it on her finger as she choked back her tears.

"I hope it's not stolen," she laughed but then became serious. "Of course I will marry you, George."

George pulled her into a kiss that expressed the most powerful love that Tortall, or any other land for that matter, has or ever will see.

Thom cleared his throat awkwardly and unfortunately ruined the moment. "As much as I love this, Alanna, um…there are some…er- _people _who want to see you, um, over there, yeah."

Alanna rose from the bed and walked over to the balcony where she found Faithful. She tightened her robe sheepishly.

"Well, I guess…"

Faithful went to her legs and rubbed against her. She picked him up and scratched him behind the ears. Faithful licked her nose and then jumped out of her grasp, going behind her. She turned and met eyes with the GMG.

"Alanna, you have completed your task."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry that-" Alanna began but the GMG put up her hand.

"No need, Alanna of Trebond and Conte, you did what was needed, in your own time. I sometimes forget things are a lot harder on mortals and there are also emotions at work. Gods never really have that type of complication."

" I see."

"You have done your job well and you will be a great queen of Tortall along with your thief king, but it is time for us to part. Faithful will stay with you. He says you still need looking after," she smiled. "Good bye, Princess Alanna of Trebond and Conte, remember, you are in the hand of the goddess," the GMG began to fade but Alanna spoke.

"Um, can you just tell me one thing, GMG?" Alanna asked.

The goddess looked over at her with amusement in her eyes. "Very well Alanna, what is it?"

"Jon, is he…I mean…does he…do you know…?"

"He is happy and he says he's waiting for you. He loves you dearly and can finally rest in peace for he knows you love him back. That was the only way you could prevent the prophecy. No lie would do, you know that now? That you spoke the truth?"

"Yes. I do. I just wish that I-"

The GMG smiled and touched Alanna's forehead. Alanna shiver.

"No wishes, only enough time to live now," with that, the GMG disappeared.

Alanna stood out in the balcony a while longer and Faithful stood by her until he asked her if she was ok.

"I think I am, but it's just like what the GMG said. We only have enough time to live now. I guess Jon taught me that."

_She is right you know. She's a goddess. They are usually right._

Alanna laughed. "I learned that the hard way didn't I?" she scooped up Faithful rubbed his head with her chin. "Are you ready for another adventure, Faithful?"

_I'm still tired from the last one. But what is it?_

She turned to the sunset and sighed. "Life."

-The End-

I just wanted to say I had a great time writing this and everyone out there who reads my stories makes it all worth it, so thank you so much. You guys really made this story amazing and it feels so weird putting down the pen. Yes, this will most likely be my last story on FanFiction but I'm actually working on getting a book published so this isn't the last of me. Hee hee. If you guys will review, that would be awesome. I really want to know how I did on this chapter, on this story as a whole, etc. It would really help my future writing.

Thanks again and I'll miss writing for all of you,

Zodi Aqua


End file.
